Through Time and Space and Back
by CrosserX
Summary: Cheesy title, I know. Captain Jack Harkness is patrolling the streets of Cardiff one night with Torchwood at his back, when suddenly he comes across a girl who has been attacked by a Weavil. He sits there as she dies, but then she does something that stuns our good Captain: She regenerates. Jack/OC (and of course Jack/Flirting-with-anyone-or-thing), Eleven/River, Rory/Amy etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Some things about this story:**

I started it during Season 1 of Torchwood and right after season 6 of Doctor Who.

Whereas I normally DO ship Jack and Ianto: this is a different story. Don't like it, leave.

They are the PONDS. Not the WILLIAMS. And don't try to tell me different :P

Please Rate and Review.

**Astrid.**

* * *

Astrid coughed and shook violently, placing her hand on the wall for support. She leaned against the wall and wiped the blood from her mouth. The sounds of the water lapping against the dock soothed her, which is why she had come to the loading docks in the first place – a stupid mistake, seeing as an alien had just ripped a hole in her stomach.

"Hey, are you alright? Miss?"

Astrid sighed and cursed. "Fine!" she croaked back.

"Miss." He appeared in front of her quite suddenly. "You're bleeding."

"No, really?" She laughed sarcastically. She convulsed and slid down to the ground, clutching her chest.

The man leaned down in front of her. "Weavil," he said. "Did you see which way it went?"

"I was a little preoccupied trying to stay away from the teeth and claws."

"Who are you?"

"Astrid." She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "I'm gonna die."

"You don't seem too worried about it."

"Neither do you."

He shrugged and shook his head. "I'm sorry to say –"

"What, that I'm not gonna make it? Just give it a few minutes, pretty boy." Astrid took a deep breath. "Who are _you_?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said. "At your service."

"Not really," Astrid said.

She suddenly burst into a bright golden light and Jack scrambled backwards, his eyes wide.

"What the hell . . . ?"

The golden light disappeared, and Astrid was still there, but it _wasn't _Astrid. The Astrid Jack had just seen had been mousy with curly brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. This girl had long, straight blonde locks of hair and stunning green eyes.

"You . . ." Jack started.

"Regeneration," she said. And she passed out.

* * *

When Astrid woke up, she was on a soft sofa and dressed in white silk pajamas. She looked around the posh apartment and stood, slipping her feet into some soft slippers waiting by the couch.

She found Jack in a small office off of the living room, talking on the phone.

"Where am I?" Astrid asked.

"My apartment," Jack said without turning around. He held up a finger. "One sec." He continued with his phone call. "Anyway, I tracked it as far as Merchant Street and that's where it went underground. Start there and don't come back until you have it." He hung up and began working on some forms.

"Did you dress me?"

"Yeah. Your clothes were all bloody. I threw them away."

"I liked that shirt."

"It looked good on you." Jack stood and Astrid realized how short she was now; Jack towered over her, and she had to tilt her head to look at him.

Jack crossed his arms. "So, are you going to explain what happened at the docks?"

"You said it yourself, it was a Weavil attack," Astrid said, turning and going to the kitchen. "Have you got any crisps?"

"A, how do you even know what at Weavil is, and B, what the hell happened back there?"

"A, I'm hungry and want some crisps, and B, they are way up there." She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the crisps on the top of the fridge. "Why am I so _short?!"_

Jack grabbed the crisps and handed them to her. She dug in ravenously, sitting on the counter.

"Okay," she said after a moment, rolling her eyes at Jack's waiting posture. "I regenerated, okay? I've only done it twice before. And I know what a Weavil is because I'm not an utter moron, unlike the rest of these people in Cardiff."

"That gave me no information whatsoever," Jack said.

"Sorry, pretty boy, that's all I've really got."

"Who are you? Really?"

She shrugged. "Not really sure. All I know is my name is Astrid."

"What's that around your neck?"

Astrid looked down at her silver locket with an "R" engraved on it. "Oh, that?" She shrugged again and took it from around her neck. She handed it to him, and he examined it.

"I've had it since forever," Astrid said. "It has my name on the back. At least, I assume it's my name.

"What's the "R" stand for?"

"No idea. I was found in Rochdale when I was a baby with nothing but this locket. Maybe that's what it stands for: Rochdale."

Jack handed it back to her. "Ever heard the term time lord?"

There was suddenly an odd noise and Jack and Astrid turned around, shocked, as a blue police call box appeared in the middle of Jack's living room. The door opened, and a man stepped out.

"I heard my name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Astrid.**

"Eleven. River told me what you'd look like."

"You talked to River, then?"

"Oh, yeah."

The man in the box glared at Jack.

"What?" Jack demanded. "I was just saying hello!"

"Hell-o, you look familiar," The man said, circling Astrid. "Have we met?"

"I'd think not," she said. "Are you one of Jack's friends, then?"

"Definitely not," he said. "Come along, Ponds!"

Astrid was shocked to see two more people come out of the blue box: A young woman with long red hair pulled back, a green sweater, and a miniskirt; and a man about her age wearing a brown sweater and jeans.

"Astrid, this is the Doctor and his companions, Amy and Rory," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know us?" Amy asked, her brow furrowing.

"Torchwood keeps up to date with the Doctor," Jack said. "Doctor, I was just explaining to Astrid what time lord means."

"And why is that?"

The door suddenly burst open. Startled, Astrid spun around, holding up a sonic screwdriver.

Everyone stood still. The woman who had just walked in the door held her hands up, her eyes wide.

"You said you just had the locket!" Jack exclaimed.

"I lied! Rule number one, I _always_ lie."

The Doctor and Jack exchanged a look. Amy and Rory exchanged a look. Amy and the Doctor exchanged a look. Rory and the Doctor exchanged a look. Jack was now examining Amy up and down. He did not exchange a look with Rory.

"Oi, Jack! Can I move?" The woman at the door asked.

"Astrid, put the sonic down, she's fine," Jack said.

"Oh, alright," Astrid said, lowering the sonic. "She just startled me, okay?"

"Well," the woman in the door said, obviously uncomfortable. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Gwen," the Doctor said absentmindedly, still examining Astrid.

"Um, Jack," Gwen said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jack followed her into the hallway. The Doctor looked Astrid up and down. "Who are you?"

She shrugged. "Just Astrid."

"Why are you here?"

"I –"

She stopped suddenly, catching sight of herself in a mirror hanging above the sofa. "Blimey, is that what I look like?"

She rushed towards the mirror, examining herself. "First time with green eyes," she muttered. "And blonde hair. Similar body type to my second. Same mouth and nose as my first . . ."

"Doctor, why doesn't she know what she looks like?" Amy asked.

"Did you . . . regenerate?" The Doctor asked Astrid, ignoring Amy.

"Yeah, last night. Bloody hell, I'm short."

"You regenerated? As in, you started to die and –"

"I got a new body, yeah," Astrid said. She examined her breasts and smiled, quite satisfied.

"I don't understand."

"None of us do," Jack said as he reentered the room.

The Doctor scanned Astrid with his sonic, frowning. "One heart."

"Well of course I've only got once heart!" Astrid snapped.

"So she can regenerate, has a sonic screwdriver – which I still believe is stupid – and she has no idea where she came from," Jack said.

"That's not all," The Doctor said. He grabbed a pen and paper from Jacks office and wrote two words.

_Astrid. _

_Tardis_.

Jack frowned down at the paper before exhaling. "Wow."

"What?" Astrid demanded. "What is a Tardis?"

"The TARDIS is my time machine," the Doctor said. "The letters match up with your name. Someone is trying to send me a message." He spun around to face Astrid quickly. "Your locket. Have you ever opened it?"

"No, I've tried everything to get it open, even my sonic. It won't budge."

The Doctor headed for the TARDIS. Amy, Rory, and Jack followed.

"Oy! Where are you four going? Into that little box? All five of us?"

Astrid followed them. Her eyes widened after she stepped into the TARDIS. "Oh my God."

She looked around, unable to believe her eyes as she slowly made her way to where Jack and the Doctor were standing, bending over some consoles and screens.

"It's bigger on the inside," Astrid said in awe.

"Love that bit," The Doctor said. "Alright, Astrid, where were you found?"

"Rochdale. 18th street. July 26th, 1987," She said, catching on quickly. "Not even a day old."

"What time?"

"About 3:16 in the afternoon."

"Right-O, then!" The Doctor said, rapidly moving around the TARDIS, hitting buttons and pulling levers. "Here we go!"

The machine lurched, and Astrid flew into Jack, landing on top of him. Jack gave her a dazzling smile, and she smirked in return.

"Oh, not now, Jack!" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh, like I did that on _purpose?"_ But Jack continued to grin as he pulled Astrid up, putting an arm around her to hold her steady until they landed.

Everyone followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS, and Astrid looked around. "There." She pointed to a spot just a few feet from them. "That's where I was found."

The Doctor looked around. "3:16, on the dot."

A nun hurried up the road, but yelped and jumped back when a bright yellow flash of light appeared. The nun covered her eyes with her hands. When the light died down, she looked at the spot and gasped.

"My lord!"

A baby in a soft yellow blanket lay there, crying weakly. The nun hurried forward and picked the baby up. Then she turned to the Doctor and his company.

"I just . . . my word . . . must be going around the twist . . . did you lot see that?" Her eyes widened and she tried to hand the baby to the Doctor.

He backed away, shaking his head. "Think you'd better take that, love. Go on."

The nun, looking shocked, nodded her head and ran away.

"That was Sister Eloise," Astrid said, shocked. "She took me to the church, helped raised me . . ." In a quieter voice, she added, "She died last year."

"Somehow she was transferred here, then, 21 years ago," Rory said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "But from where?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Astrid**.

* * *

They returned to the TARDIS, each one confused as the last.

"So . . . who exactly is he?" Astrid asked Amy as the men gathered around the controls.

Amy shrugged. "He's the Doctor. He travels through time in this box, along with Rory and myself."

"That sounds cool."

Amy smiled and laughed. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, it's totally cool."

"So, Rory," Astrid said. "Is that your husband?"

"You bet." Amy showed her the ring, and Astrid smiled.

Without warning, the TARDIS lurched, and everyone went flying to the floor.

"Doctor!" Jack snapped.

"It's not me!" the Doctor said, grabbing the rail. "She's flying on her own!"

"Hold on tight!" Amy told Astrid, taking her hand.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Astrid said, her teeth clanging together.

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped. Everyone stood and looked around.

"Everyone alright?" Rory called.

"Peachy," Amy groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up.

The door to the TARDIS jiggled, and everyone held their breath.

"Doctor, nothing can get it, right?" Astrid demanded.

"Almost nothing," the Doctor said, unconcerned, as he continued at the controls of his machine.

The door flew open. A woman in a whirlwind of blonde curls flew through the door.

"Where on earth or not earth have you been? I have been calling and leaving messages all over the place! Nearly out of lipstick, thanks to you, getting through the guards and such, when it would have just been so much easier for you to pop in like I was telling you too!"

"Doctor, have you been ignoring River?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Ah, perhaps a tad," the Doctor said. He smiled at River. "Hello, sweetie."

"Don't you try that on me!" She stomped up the stairs of the TARDIS, slamming doors as she went. The Doctor sighed and followed.

"Who was that?" Astrid asked Amy.

"That's River. She's the Doctors wife."

"His _wife?"_

"And mine and Rory's daughter."

Astrid was dumbfounded. She sat down. "In all my years of research, never have I encountered anything this weird. This is a weird place."

"You get used to it," Rory said.

"What are you talking about, you're still not used to it," Amy said, batting him on the head.

* * *

**River.**

* * *

River dressed in some more comfortable clothing, slamming drawers and doors all around the room.

"What's got you in such a mess, then?" The Doctor asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing!" she replied, throwing her hands in the air. "I adore being ignored, really I do. Who doesn't?"

"I was a bit preoccupied."

"What, with that girl downstairs?"

"That's more of a Jack thing than a Doctor thing."

River sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm feeling hormonal."

"You're not-?!"

"No, no, for heaven's sake, no!" she cried. "Nothing like that. I'm just . . . I'm a woman, Doctor, and I have needs."

"I'm sure you do."

"Sometimes, I need someone around to help fulfill those needs."

The Doctor stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure you do."

"And sometimes, I wish you were just a bit better about being around when I need you to be, because sometimes I get emotional and my whole family is here, not just you, but Amy and Rory. Sometimes I just miss you all and I want you to pay attention and –"

The Doctor cut her off by taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently. He pulled away after a sweet moment. "I'm sure you do," he said softly.

River sighed and placed her head against his chest. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Sometimes," the Doctor said, laying his chin on her hair. "Neither do I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Astrid.**

* * *

She had found her way around the TARDIS on her own. She had been to the pool, the wardrobe, the bedrooms, all of it, and found it fascinating. On some of the monitors in the rooms, there were clips of different aliens: A picture of a Weavil there, a Dalek and Cyberman fighting on a screen. Notes were scrawled across everything and anything. When she came across a statue of an angel, she slowly backed out of the room, careful not to blink.

Heavy hands came down on her shoulders, and she jumped, but didn't look away from the angel.

"It's not a real one," Jack's voice said, steering her back towards the Angel. "Plastic. See?" He knocked on the statues arm, and it did indeed sound hollow and fake.

"How did you know?" Astrid asked, relaxing and examining the fake Angel.

"You can feel a real one. You can feel it starring straight into your soul."

"I've never seen one up close," Astrid said. "Well, I mean, I'm sure I have, they're everywhere. But I was always weary to stay away from them."

"How do you know so much about aliens?" Jack asked, leaning against a wall.

Astrid wondered around the room, examining photos and papers. "Oh, you know. You grow up hearing stories about randomly appearing in a flash of light, and you start to wonder. That stage doesn't go too far. But the next thing you know you're eleven years old, chasing a ball out into the streets, laughing and playing with your friends when you're hit by a car. And you wake up moments later, only dazed by an injury that should have killed you, in a whole new body. And the next thing you know, you're running away from the place you love most, to spare your friends and loved ones. No one wants to be a freaks friend, Jack. When you've been alone as long as I have, you learn to watch out for yourself."

Jack wasn't sure how to respond. He rubbed his chin.

"For example, the way I know all about Torchwood. About you, and Gwen, and Owen. Ianto and Tosh, even. And Suzie." She saw something flash in Jack's eyes. "Or how I know about the Pandorica opening, and the Weeping Angels."

"You sure do know a lot for your age."

"Age is just a number. I may look 21, but I'm wise beyond my years."

"I get that feeling," Jack said. He reached out and lifted her locket a ways. "And this is all you have."

"That and my sonic. Promise this time," she laughed at Jack's skeptical expression.

Jack smiled and released the locket. "You're a smart girl, Astrid."

"You're not so bad yourself, Captain."

They were silent. Finally, Astrid asked, "So what next?"

"Next," Jack said. "We try to find out who you are and where you come from. You are at least part Time Lord, if you can regenerate. You didn't just 'randomly appear'. So we have to assume you were sent to us."

"_Have to_ assume?"

"Just look at your name. Astrid. Tardis. They match."

"Coincidence?"

"Nothing with the Doctor is coincidence."

Astrid shrugged. "If you say so." She and Jack walked back to the center of the TARDIS to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Amy.**

"I'm concerned."

"About what? Astrid?"

"No. River."

"She's a big girl, Amy. She can look after herself."

Amy sighed and crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently.

After a moment, Rory did nod. "Okay. She did look a bit bothered when she got on board."

"You see!" Amy exclaimed. "You see, I told you so. And the Doctor just ignoring her, what was that about then?"

"Maybe they just needed a bit of space. Sometimes couples need space."

"Are you telling me that _we_ need space?"

Rory gulped. "Well, if you think about it, we've got plenty of space. I mean, half the time we're actually _in space_."

Amy couldn't help but smile at that. "Come here, you," she said, pulling him over and leaning her head against his chest. "I'm just worried about this whole situation. This Jack fellow, for instance."

"Oh, yeah. That Jack fellow."

"Rory Williams, is that jealousy I hear in your tone?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you," Rory said harshly. "Like your were dessert."

"Funny," Amy said slyly. "I thought he was looking at you the same way."

The two exchanged a glance before breaking out into laughter.

"What's so funny, then?" The Doctor asked as he joined them at the core, River close behind.

"Oh, nothing," Amy said. "We were just discussing some of the company you keep and their inappropriate intentions."

"Amy, River _is right here_," the Doctor said in a mock whisper. "She can _hear_ you."

River scoffed and slapped him lightly in the chest, heading towards the console.

"Where are we off to, then?" She asked.

"We're off to look for answers about Astrid," the Doctor said, more serious now. "The only other time I've seen a human regenerate –"

"She was a child of the TARDIS," Amy finished. "Doctor, have you been renting out rooms?"

"Oh, haha," he said. "But in all seriousness, we do need answers."

"We were just saying that," Jack said as he and Astrid joined the rest of the group. Jack smiled at River. "Hello, Dr. Song." He kissed her hand, and River smiled smugly. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to Astrid.

"Right, what are your earliest, strangest memories?"

"Just the kind of question I'm good at answering on the spot," Astrid snipped, and River suppressed a smile. "I don't know, let's see. Well, I discovered how to use my sonic when I was about seven, though I thought it was just a fun torch at the time. Then I realized it could lock and unlock most doors, among other things."

"Okay, what else?"

"Nothing else, really. Ran away when I was eleven, and then started on about the aliens not long after."

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, wait!" Astrid exclaimed. "I remember once, when I was quite young, there was a Dalek attack on earth."

"Not unusual, there have been quite a bit of those," Jack said.

Astrid shook her head. "No, you don't understand. The first time I ever saw a Dalek in real life, not on the telly or in the papers, my hand started glowing, like it does before I regenerate. And there are words etched into my hand when it does that, but it's too bright and I can never make out what they say."

"Well, alright," River smiled. "Now we have something to go on."

"What are we going to do, just go looking for a lone Dalek, then?" Rory asked.

"'Course not," the Doctor said. "If we find one Dalek, we'll find _loads_ of Daleks."

"Oh, brilliant," Rory said. "That's much better."

The Doctor grinned before pulling a lever on the console. "Geronimo."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not claim rights to the story "The Blue Rose." It was retold by Rose Owens and I've always loved it so I found a way to incorporate it into the story.**

**And wow, all those followers and favorites so fast! Thanks guys! But please, review as well! I know SOME of you MUST be catching on to what's going on here. And if you haven't, sit down and try to put the puzzle together . . .**

* * *

**Astrid.**

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. But I do look good in pink."

Astrid smiled widely at Jack's answer. She was laying on the grass outside of the TARDIS on a planet to relax after a few days of traveling. The grass was a dull, purple-like color, and the stars in the sky looked like a swirl of rainbow.

"Favorite flower?" Jack asked, voicing the first question that popped into his head. They had been playing the "Favorites" game for the past hour, killing time while Amy, Rory, and River had headed into a small town. The Doctor stayed behind in the TARDIS, and Jack and Astrid decided to stick around as well and get to know each other.

"Mm. Roses, definitely," Astrid said without hesitation.

"Why's that?"

"They smell . . . sad. Or more, melancholy," Astrid said, struggling to explain her answer. "Like something you should remember, but you just _don't_. Like it's pushed all the way to the back of your mind. Bitter sweet." She smiled. "The sisters, they used to tell me a story about a special rose. It was my favorite."

Jack rolled over and propped himself on his elbow. "Do you remember it?"

She chuckled. "Yes."

"So tell me."

Astrid smiled and recited the story:

_There was once a king who had but one child—a daughter. She was his pride and joy, his treasure. He cherished her above all else. As he became old and his health began to fail, he realized that he might not always be there to care for and protect this precious daughter. He determined that it would be best if he were to find a husband for her. _

_ When it became known that the King was seeking a husband for the Princess, many suitors found their way to the palace to request his daughter's hand in marriage. The Princess pleaded with her father, not wanting to leave him. But her father was determined. Finally, he said he would allow her to name one qualification that her chosen husband must meet—be it wealth or looks or special ability. The Princess said she would name that qualification the next morning._

_ That evening the Princess went to the garden to talk with the gardener's son—her nest friend. She said to him, "If I say my husband must be handsome, he might be handsome but have a cruel heart. If I say my husband must be kind, he might also be terribly old. What qualification should I specify?"_

_ As they discussed the problem, the Princess and the gardener's son decided that it should take the form of a test—difficult but not so difficult as to be impossible. "And it must be ambiguous," said the gardener's son, "so that it is up to you to determine if the man qualifies." Late that night they finally determined what that qualification must be._

_ The next morning the Princess told her father, "I will marry the man who can bring me a blue rose."_

_ The never-ending stream of suitors ended for none could find a blue rose. _

_ A wealthy merchant, not wanting to waste time looking for the blue rose, went to a flower vendor. "I will give you a bag of gold if you can find me a blue rose," he said. After a long, fruitless search, the flower vendor gave up. He bought a strong dye and dipped the stem into it. The petals of the rose turned a pale blue. "Keep the rose in the vase with the dye," he told the merchant, "until just before you give it to the Princess."_

_ The merchant brought the rose to the Princess. The Princess reached out and took the rose from his hand. As she looked at the rose, a drop of blue dye fell from the stem and puddled in her hand. She looked at the bluish-green leaves and then looked into the merchant's eyes. He could not meet her gaze. "I cannot marry you," she said. "You have tried to deceive me. I would have a husband who is true." And she sent him away._

_ Then, there was a handsome young warrior who would marry the Princess. He was strong and powerful. None dared to stand against him. The young warrior went to the king of a neighboring kingdom. "Bring me the blue rose," he said, "or I will kill you and half the people in your kingdom." The king, who valued peace and did not wish to fight, presented the warrior with a blue sapphire that was carved in the shape of a rose._

_ The young warrior presented the sapphire rose to the Princess. She looked into his cold eyes—eyes that were as hard as the rose of stone. She said, "I cannot marry you. I must have a blue rose that is real—not one that is cold and hard as you." And she sent him away._

_ The youngest of the king's advisers also sought the Princess' hand. He conceived a clever plan. He commissioned an artist to make a blue bowl. On the side of the bowl was painted a blue rose. The rim of the bowl was edged in gold. It was fragile and delicate—a thing of rare beauty. The young adviser presented it to the Princess on bended knee. The Princess looked at the bowl and looked into the eyes of the young man. "Marry me, Princess," he said, "I will help you rule your kingdom."_

_ The Princess shook her head, "I must have a rose that is real." And she sent him away._

_ That evening the Princess sat in the garden talking to the gardener's son. "None of them could bring me the blue rose. I must marry someone who will be honest and true with me—as you have always been. He cannot be hard and cruel. I need someone who is kind and patient—as you have been. I do not want a husband who seeks only for power and riches. I want one who will value me for myself—as you have."_

_ "Princess," said the gardener's son. "Tomorrow I will bring you the blue rose. Wait for me in the blue room just before sundown." _

_ The next day when the sun was almost gone, the Princess sat in the blue room, the entire village gathered around. The gardener's son approached bearing a plain white rose in his hands. _

_ "But it is a common white rose," said one villager._

_ "He is the gardener's son," said another. _

_ "Surely the Princess will send him away," said a third._

_ The gardener's son knelt before the Princess. Through the blue stain glass windows, the rays of the setting sun shone touched the petals of the white rose. _

_ As the Princess reached out to take the rose, a murmur arose. "He is only the gardener's son."_

"_The rose is not truly blue."_

_The Princess stood. "Let me tell you what I see," she said. "I see a young man who has always been honest and true. I see a young man who has had the courage to be patient and kind enough to wait until I knew what was in my heart. I see a young man who values me for myself. In his hands he holds a gift of love. And it is blue. And if you cannot see that the rose is blue, I say that you are colorblind."_

_The old King took his daughter's hand and he took the hand of the gardener's son and joined them. And the Princess married the gardener's son and they lived happily ever after—not because this storyteller said so—not because that's the way that love stories should end. But because the Princess and the gardener's son knew that their happiness was in their own hands and that each was responsible for making sure that the other was happy. _

Astrid finished reciting her story and smiled, her face flushed from the joy she felt simply by telling that story again – it had been years.

"I see why you like it," Jack nodded, smiling. He leaned over, took her chin in his hands. "The story is as beautiful as you." He started to lean in, and Astrid closed her eyes.

"Oi, Jack! Lend me a hand, here!"

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, standing, and heading for the TARDIS.

"It's fine," Astird said. "I think I'll head to bed anyway. Goodnight, Jack." She smiled and jogged away, into the TARDIS, to her bedroom.

* * *

**Jack.**

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Jack demanded as he came through the TARDIS doors a few minutes later.

"I need a hand with some things, is all," said the Doctor.

"No, you saw what was going on out there and decided that if you and River can't have a perfect relationship, no one can!"

"You _know _what's going to happen to River!"

"Then you should spend your time with her caring for her, not pushing her away!" Jack said, shoving the Doctor in the chest.

The Doctor stumbled back a few feet. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep losing people you love?"

"I loved her too, it wasn't just you!"

"You never loved her the way I did, and don't you tell me for one second that that poor girl out there doesn't remind you of her!"

"So what if she does?" Jack demanded. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is," the Doctor exclaimed back, "Is that you don't know who she is or were she comes from! You should be more careful."

"No, Doctor," Jack said, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on. "_You_ should be more careful." He left the TARDIS, slamming the door hard.


End file.
